End of the Line
by stcobb
Summary: Balance must be restored to the Force. Only the last of a bloodline can do it. BtVSStar Wars X0ver Read and review!
1. Default Chapter

What if "long ago, and a galaxy far far away," was just a bad assumption? What if none of this started how the Council thought?  
  
I decided there are not a lot of Buffy/Star Wars crossovers out there. I was inspired by "Jedi Harris" by The Dark Scribbler  
  
Meddles with the BtVS timelines. Around the time of early Season 7.  
  
Premise: To counteract the un-balanced Force in the galaxy, a Jedi is needed. I am messing with the Force mythology a bit and having it be the Powers.  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing. Buffy the Vampire Slayer is owned by Joss Whedon. Star Wars is owned by George Lucas. #Waving hand around# "You do not need to sue this one. He is not the one you are looking for"  
  
----- End of the Line  
  
Chapter 1  
  
-----  
  
Xander Harris stirred uneasily in his sleep. The dreams came to him very regularly now. The First had reappeared and Buffy dying at the hands of eyeless creatures. He always woke gasping for breath at the final image of himself; completely eyeless, and a mindless drone with Buffy's blood spilling over his hands in a warm gush.  
  
True to form, Xander sat up, drenched in sweat, gasping for air. Letting out a long sigh, he kicked off the covers and swung his legs over the side of his bed. He knew he would not get back to sleep this night. Getting to his feet, he padded softly into his living room on his way to his kitchen for a glass of water.  
  
Halfway past the couch he stopped. Tensing up he slowly turned and looked over his right shoulder and saw what he had felt. An apparition floated in place in front of his bedroom door. It was black and moved like smoke. What he supposed were its eyes, glowed red. All of a sudden it smiled evilly and disappeared.  
  
All of a sudden a flash of white light enveloped him and a voiced boomed, "THE TIME HAS COME!" Xander collapsed to the floor and lay like the dead.  
  
-----  
  
Xander woke to a dream. He stood on a vast plain of scorched earth. Looking around puzzled, the clear blue sky gave no indication of what would have caused such destruction.  
  
"Welcome to Coruscant, young one" a clear voice said from behind him.  
  
Startled, he turned to see a middle adged man with short hair and a full beard. The blue-eyed man stood calmly in brown robes and other neutral colored clothing.  
  
"Where am I? Who are you? What was that voice?" Xander asked.  
  
The other man smiled warmly and stepped forward.  
  
"You are in a trance seeing the planet once called Coruscant, now called Earth. My name is Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. The voice you heard will take some explaining" he said.  
  
"Jedi? This I gotta hear," Xander said impatiently.  
  
"Patience, is as it is said, a virtue" Obi-Wan said, teaching once again. He held up a hand to forestall the coming remark from his younger companion.  
  
"Once, many thousands of years ago, this world was the center of a vast republic of peoples. It did not start, as your Council has thought, as a demon infested place home to evil. Many years after my Order was nearly wiped out then rebuilt, a species of conquering beings came from a distant galaxy and destroyed nearly all life as we knew it. Chaos ruled and many fell into disorder. The beings you now classify as demons, were originally just species from other worlds, gathered and put on this planet for protection."  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa" Xander interrupted holding his hand up to stop the man. "That's all crazy. How the hell did I get to where I am? And what are you talking about? This is Sunnydale, California buddy. Not some capital of some long lost interstellar republic!"  
  
"Wait a minute. Did I really just say interstellar? Now I know this must be a dream" he finished.  
  
"If you are quite finished, I will continue." Obi-Wan replied. He nodded as Xander motioned for him to continue. "As I was saying, it was the will of the Force to protect the life that was left in this galaxy, so they were brought to this planet. It is only until now that the balance of the Force has been upset and a great evil was awoken. You know of it as the First Evil."  
  
"Huh? The First? I thought Buffy kicked it's ass to save Dead Boy years ago." Xander said.  
  
"Not hardly, Xander Harris. Not hardly" replied Obi-Wan with a grim chuckle.  
  
"Then why am I here? Buff is the one who usually gets these Slayer dreams. Why me? Why now?" Xander asked.  
  
"What you know as The Powers That Be was known for eons as the Force. It is living and flows all around us and through us. The will of the Force is that the Slayer line is to end. They have served their purpose but it has been decided that they are far too reckless. If they are allowed to continue down their path, they will annihilate this world," Obi Wan lectured.  
  
"Look buddy, there are only two Slayers. That's just crazy" Xander stated vehemently, gesturing with his hands.  
  
"I did not say that the two Slayers that exist, but the Slayer line. Events are unfolding that will eventually lead to the destruction of this place and all that you know. It is the will of the Force that this does not happen. Balance must be restored and the Slayer line shall end with these two. And yes they will live, just as normal humans and will not be destroyed."  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi started to walk in a large circle around his unknowing protégé and spoke, "The time of the Jedi has returned. You and your followers will bring balance to the Force. You are the last of the line of the Skywalker's. You, are our only hope, once again. You are our champion."  
  
-----  
  
Xander woke up with a headache. Light was streaming into the room and he sat up groggily.  
  
"Damn, that was one hell of a dream," he said to no one in particular, least of all himself.  
  
"It was no dream, my young Padawan," Obi-wan replied appearing in front of him.  
  
"Well, crap..." said Xander. 


	2. Training

AN: Thanks to my reviewers!  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing. Buffy the Vampire Slayer is owned by Joss Whedon. Star Wars is owned by George Lucas. #Waving hand around# "You do not need to sue this one. He is not the one you are looking for"  
  
----- End of the Line  
  
Chapter 2  
  
-----  
  
"How do I know you are not some freaky weird demon just looking to jack with me?" Xander asked angrily?  
  
"You do not. I can assure you that I am no demon, no ghost, no wandering spirit being, and am not evil. You can choose to disbelieve all that I have told you or you can go with me now and become who you were born to be" stated Obi-Wan calmly.  
  
"What... Are you saying I have some kind of destiny? That I have super powers? "asked Xander warily.  
  
"No, you have no more powers than I did or any other Jedi. Nothing more than an ability to interact with the Force." came the reply.  
  
Xander started to pace around his living room. He turned to the fairly solid appartion and asked, "OK, whatever, but why would I have to go somewhere? What's wrong with good old Sunnyhell?"  
  
"This place is infested with the dark side. Then there is the small factor of needing time to train your body and mind to the challenges to come. That cannot be accomplished here. We must go where time stands still"  
  
"Only hope, huh? Well, why not. Always wanted to be more than I am" Xander said as he resigned his fate to that of a Jedi.  
  
Obi-Wan smiled. "Good... Good..."  
  
With a flash of light the man and the Jedi disappeared from this plane.  
  
As soon as they had disappeared, what appeared to be one of his best friends appeared out of the ether. "Damn it" it cursed.  
  
-----  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
-----  
  
Xander inhaled deeply with his nostrils and held the breath a moment before letting it out slowly through pursed lips. Balanced on one hand and a large boulder on his feet he stood in a handspring. The large boulders spinning in circles around him began to falter. He grimaced, straining to hold them up and failed. He fell miserably to the ground in a heap then rolled to avoid being crushed and the other stones dropping around him.  
  
"Very good young Padawan," said Obi-Wan from his perch in the tree above his charge. He stood and dropped to the ground. "You may take a rest"  
  
Xander got up and dusted himself off and picking up his newly constructed lightsaber, walked to the nearby stream for a drink. He paused before his reflection. His hair was shoulder length. Here time did not pass swiftly at all. From his estimation he had been here several years. How time was spent in his former home he did not know.  
  
"Your thoughts are still with your friends," Obi-Wan said as he walked to Xander's side.  
  
"Yes master, they are," Xander replied without looking up from the stream. "I do not much miss them though I still care for them" he said shrugging his much broadened shoulders.  
  
Obi-Wan put his hand on his Padawan learner's shoulder and said, "Then it is time for your next lesson. May the Force be with you"  
  
So saying, he stepped across the small stream and Xander followed suit. After walking for an hour through green fields under an azure blue sky dotted with clouds they came to a small grove of trees. Obi-Wan pointed to the ancient statue barely visible in the center of the grove.  
  
"There you will find your next challenge" he said and flopped down on the grass to stare at the clouds above. "And leave your lightsaber here" he commanded. "You will not have need of it"  
  
Xander did as he was bade, bowed then turned and walked the short distance to the grove. He weaved his way through the trees until he stood before the statue. The carving of the man's face was large and grotesque. Out of proportion with the rest of his head, the large tongue protruded through what were once sharpened points of ebony. Bands of gold still gleamed as they ran around the red stone robes of the standing statue and came to a rest on the pedestal it stood on. It exuded evil. Xander stood for a moment and calmed his thoughts and walked through the door at the base of the feet and down the steps. Behind him the door slid shut, trapping him in darkness.  
  
The padawan feeling fear rise up in him used the force the calm himself. He waited for a few minutes to see if his eyes would adjust to the dark and allow him to see. Thankfully there was a small amount of light coming in from the outside and he began to make his way forward.  
  
Coming to a large round room he stopped and carefully looked around, addressing his surroundings. The room had 4 pillars in the center for what he supposed was for support of the very thick stone ceiling. The wall was also built with stone and of course, just to be cliché, had vines growing on random sections. The light was coming from outside through a square hole in the low ceiling. Taking all this in he began to walk toward the middle of the room and stopped suddenly when the light dimmed and turned red.  
  
A eerily dense mist began to fill the room out of nowhere. Xander spun around feeling someone behind him. To his surprise there stood Angel.  
  
Reaching out with the Force he said, "You're not Angel. I do not fear you."  
  
The Angel look-a-like only laughed maniacally and vamped out. "No, but I am what you fear to become," he said then attacked with a speed far greater than Angel could have normally. Grabbing Xander by the neck and slamming him against a pillar he cackled, "Become me!!!"  
  
Xander groaned and struggled feebly to no avail. The creature wrenched his head to the side and tore into his neck and Xander felt his life drain out of him with each pulse of his heart. Then he felt something press against his lips and then cold liquid leak down his throat.  
  
"No, no, no..." he murmured and fell to the ground, now released from the vampire's grip. Xander Harris, Padawan learner, blacked out.  
  
-----  
  
Sometime later he awoke and got up. The evil inside of him cackled and smiled. On the floor in front of him was the one he never expected. His best friend as he remembered her from high school lay on the floor. The bloodlust welled up inside him and he started toward her, weak and vulnerable on the floor.  
  
Xander feeling his control slip strained against the monster almost panicked. Then suddenly he was in charge again, and he stopped. He groaned as he saw the flutter of her pulse against her pale skin and felt his forehead and teeth change. He gasped then and as he watched her stretch and stretch her slim neck. The monster within tried again to take over but Xander ruthlessly shoved him back down.  
  
"Willow, run" he said straining to be calm and stand still. With those words, Willow disappeared and Buffy appeared in her place.  
  
Buffy looked up and smiled sexily and moaned, "Oh Xander, you have what I want now... Take me." She began to walk toward him running her tongue over her teeth. Sauntering over to him she pressed against him placed his hands on her bare back.  
  
He stared for a moment struggling then relaxed and spoke, "There is no emotion; there is peace. There is no ignorance; there is knowledge. There is no passion; there is serenity. There is no death; there is the Force."  
  
The vision of his former crush disappeared. Xander sighed in relief and stretched his neck then realized he no longer could feel the evil inside of the demon. Shaking his head he sighed again and waited. Not having to wait long his father appeared before him. He reeked of alcohol and cigarette smoke.  
  
"You little bastard" he growled and Xander could not help but flinch as Tony Harris, the man who made his early years hell ran up to him and began to beat Xander around the head. On instinct Xander reached for his lightsaber but then remembered where it was. He fell to the ground from a well-aimed blow to his jaw and on the ground in front of him appeared a revolver.  
  
He got back up. "You can make the pain stop, just take it up and end it all. He is here, your vengeance is justified," a voice spoke inside his head. Xander, angry and shaken was knocked to the ground by a kick to his stomach. He reached for the pistol and stopped with his fingers wrapping around the butt.  
  
Centering himself, he became calm and let the peace of the light side flow through him. He felt the blows become less frequent then stop all together. He breathed in and out calmly and upon opening his eyes he found himself standing outside the statue. Blinking furiously from the sudden change of light he started forward then stopped when he saw Obi-Wan standing in front of him.  
  
"Congratulations my Padawan learner," he said as Xander opened his mouth to speak. "You have passed the trials and we now confer upon you the rank of Jedi Knight. May the Force be with you"  
  
Xander grinned then bowed slightly. "Thank you, Master. And with you as well."  
  
With that, Xander disappeared from that pleasant land.  
  
-----  
  
AN: Well, what do you think? Read and review! 


	3. Back to the party

AN: Thanks to my reviewers! And I realized how much I hated season 7 so I will take liberties as I would like and you all can just go with it. I finished part of this chapter a long time ago and lost contact with writing since my muses are usually so busy. However, Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 2 is one of the greatest games ever. That and Episode 3 coming out soon has inspired me again. So, reviews please and I will be forced to write some more and hopefully finish this atrocity to the Star Wars Expanded Universe.

Disclaimer- I own nothing. Buffy the Vampire Slayer is owned by Joss Whedon. Star Wars is owned by George Lucas. #Waving hand around# "You do not need to sue this one. He is not the one you are looking for"

-----

End of the Line

Chapter 2

-----

Buffy paced the room as Willow tried the locator spell for the umpteenth time in 7 weeks. As all of her hopes began to drain out, she heard her best friend cry, "Oh, oh, oh!!!!"

"We have contact" Willow gushed excitedly hopping around in her still seated position.

"What? Where?" demanded Buffy.

"Here," Xander said and bowed when Buffy turned to see him, mouth agape at his much changed appearance.

"Xander!!!!" she cried and leapt at him, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him for all she was worth. Willow was only a heartbeat behind in following suit.

After the hug session ended, they all stepped back from each other with the same question in mind. Where do we go from here?

Willow broke the awkward silence and asked the most obvious question, "Where have you been?"

Xander indicated the couch with his hand and took a seat opposite the two girls on the floor.

"This may be hard to grasp but here goes. I am the last in a long line of people who have great ability to interact with what is called the Force. It is far more powerful and primal than magic since it flows through and around everything. It is what we know as the Powers. I have been called upon to take up my mantle, so to speak, and bring balance back to the Force," Xander said. "The First has returned"

"The First… I…" Buffy started then stopped. She just shook her head.

"What is more, is that what we have supposedly known about this dimension and this reality has all been false. Humans and aliens all lived here eons before. What we call demons are nothing more than remaining species of creatures from all over this galaxy. Some are intelligent. Some are not. Some are evil. Some are not," Xander continued.

"But what is most important is not our past, but the here and now. While our past defines our present; only what we do in the present matters now. In our case, our present decisions affect the future of all" Xander said with much conviction. "The First is here and must be destroyed."

Buffy and Willow just stared for a moment then Buffy got up. She dragged Willow into the dining room where Xander could hear intense whispering.

He smiled lazily and relaxed into a pose of meditation. Several minutes later he came to as Buffy and Willow walked quietly back into the room. Buffy stopped and folded her arms over her chest and looked at him concerned.

"Xander, you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, Buff. Just meditating," he replied and got up with an ease that not even Buffy could pull off. "Well, what's the consensus?"

Willow was the one to answer. "It's not that we don't believe you, but you've been missing for 7 weeks. Then you just reappear with long hair and looking very tough and some weird story about aliens and the Council being wrong. Which that last part I have no problem believing but I just did a quick little peek at your aura and you are Xander but different. More awake and alive and I can tell that you have access to things I do but don't. And we're… we're…." she trailed off.

Xander smiled softly and asked jokingly, "What was the consensus then?"

Buffy answered by launching into another hug with Xander saying "We're just glad to have you back, you big lug."

-----

The form of Buffy Summers paced the underground cavern. Snarling at nothing she paced angrily about. The Ubervamp cowered.

----

Xander swept through his forms with ease. The Jedi was no stranger to unarmed combat though preferring the elegant and deadly lightsaber. Buffy and Willow watched appreciatively and then clapped politely when he finished. He turned to them and smiled, then bowed from the waist to his audience.

"So Xan," Buffy began as she walked up to him. "What's next? Any wigginess in the Force about the First? Giles was supposed to call and I am starting to get worried about him. He mumbled something about the girls being in trouble. And I don't think he meant us."

"Yeah, he said my training was important but then he just left one afternoon with hardly a word. It's so un-Gilesey" Willow said in her usual manner.

-----

Giles ducked the blow he knew was coming. Feeling the air wash over him as the arm with the knife passed by he firmly planted himself on his back and kicked out. The eyeless bringer was knocked backwards then writhed in pain as it died on the ceremonial pike that had fallen down from its mount.

Breathing heavily he shook his head, got up and dusted himself off. Standing still for a moment he waited for any other attacks that might come; he then shook his head once more and put his glasses back on. Sighing, he turned to the sight that had greeted him when he opened the already open door; his friend James and his young Slayer potential, Kennedy, dead from a very violent beheading by the Bringers.

"Damn," Giles cursed.

-----

Two days later

-----

Giles stepped out of the airport and then stopped as he saw the drive in front of the terminal all but deserted. One lone cabbie sat nervously in his taxi that was covered in crosses and seemed to be covered in a constant mist from some jets on top of the car. Shrugging, Giles hailed him and the cabbie waved him over.

"Hey buddy, no offense but I am NOT getting out of this car until you touch one of those crosses there," the driver said in an obvious Brooklyn accent.

Nodding once, Giles did as he was asked and the driver feeling satisfied unlocked the car and let the only passenger he had all night in.

"Holy water?" Giles asked.

"Yer damn right," the driver said vehemently. "Where to buddy?"

"Revello Drive," was the reply.

-----

Buffy tensed as Xander paused mid-form and switched off his lightsaber. She relaxed when he turned and grinned.

"Giles is here," he said.

The doorbell rang and Buffy just shook her head as she jogged to the door and opened it.

"Hi Giles," she beamed at him and left the door open.

"Hello," he stammered and walked inside confused.

"We have our own Giles detector," she called back over her shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" he questioned as he set his bags down at the entrance to the living room.

"That would be me, Giles" Xander said with a lopsided grin and a short bow.

Giles just stood with his mouth open, staring at the transformation in the young man.

-----

"Bringers? Like those guys that tried to bring out the First Evil?" asked Buffy. "I guess it's back to the tree lot."

"Yes, I would recommend that we investigate the tunnels immediately" Giles answered.

"You may consider the resident Jedi on the case," Xander replied and lent his arm to Buffy, who giggled, taking his arm as they walked to the door.

Giles just rolled his eyes while Willow grinned.

---------

Authors note: Next chapter, someone dies!!! And Kennedy was worthless.


End file.
